


Gummies

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [99]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Gummies

Lying on your back, you smiled softly at your finally there bump. You were nearly 18 weeks, and it seemed that your little girl had no desire to be seen that quickly.

Tony walked in as you rubbed your midsection and rushed over. “Can I?” He was obsessed with feeling.

“Of course.” You giggled. “You can really feel the firmness now.”

He grinned and placed a palm over where you just had yours. “I can’t wait to feel her kick!” He exclaimed.

“I can feel her a bit, but not from the outside just yet. Given her name any thoughts?” You placed a hand on his.

He made an ‘eh’ face. “The only thing I’ve thought of is naming her after someone special.”

You smiled and ran your hand through his hair. “Let me know when you choose. I thought of her middle name.” You smiled.

“Tell me?” He kissed your palm as you cupped his cheek.

Pretending to think, you chuckled when he gave you a pleading look. “Toni, with an ‘I’.” You told him lovingly.

He dropped his head into your chest, mumbling. “Wow, you’re perfect.”

“Nah.” You told him in reply. “Just…I just knew how much it would mean to you.”

“Perfect.” He repeated, lifting his head slightly. “What about something related to Nat?”

Smiling, you nodded. “I think that would be lovely.” You agreed.

“Natasha? I know she hates when some of us used to call her Natalia, but I think it’s cute either way.” He shrugged, moving to lay by you.

“Natasha Toni…Natalia Toni.” You said them both a few times. “I think I like Natalia Toni. Can call her Talia as a nickname.”

“Perfect.” Tony smiled lovingly at you. “You’re the best wife a man could ask for, you know?” He said with an awe in his voice. “I hope she’s just like you.”

“You’re gonna make me cry again.” You warned. “You’re too sweet.”

“Well, I can’t have that.” He leaned over and kissed your neck. “I can do something instead?”

Biting your lip, you smirked. “Show me.” It seemed that after you found out you were pregnant, your sex life only increased, but neither of you minded.

Tony nipped at you. “With pleasure, Mrs. Stark.” He rubbed up your side, eyes darkening with need. His lips met yours quickly, the kiss deepening instantly.

You clutched at his shirt, sitting up a bit to kiss back with just as much force.

* * *

Ben was jumping around the playroom, singing a song Heimdall learned in school, and had taught him. He played with his toys here and there, but moved around mostly, excited. Steve and Bucky were lounging together on the couch, amused by the small boy. Clint was having a day with Heimdall, at the small God’s request.

“Glad he’s excited?” Steve looked up at his husband.

Bucky chuckled and nodded. “I love when he’s like this.” He admitted.

Steve nodded in agreement, watch Ben with a fond look. “I’m glad he doesn’t seem to have any of the health problems that I had as a kid.” He mused. “He’s healthier than I ever was before the serum.”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed. “I hope it stays that way, but I’m sure it will.” He kissed Steve’s temple lovingly. “I haven’t told you yet, but thanks for standing up for me with Nat.”

“I’ll always stand up for you.” He assured him. “To anyone who doesn’t treat you good.” He squeezed his leg. “I love you, Bucky, and you and Ben are my world.”

“Awe, is my Stevie getting sappy?” Bucky pulled him close to kiss his cheek. “Don’t let me stop you, by any means.” He added with a grin.

He blushed, nuzzling to him more. “I might be.” He defended. “You bring it out in me.”

“Good. I’m happy to do so.” He intertwined their fingers with his metal hand, looking up as Ben gave over to cuddle between them. “Tired of bouncing around, buddy?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” He breathed, basking in the warmth. “What you doin?” He looked up at his stepfather.

Bucky chuckled. “Just talking to your Daddy.”

Ben looked up at Steve. “Cool.” He glanced back down and relaxed for a second. “Get snack?” He asked after a minute.

“Popcorn?” Bucky offered. “Or gummies?” He tickles the small boy.

“Gummies!” Ben giggled, squirming. He squealed when he was lifted onto Bucky’s shoulders.

“Let’s go find some gummies, then. Does daddy want gummies?” He winked at Steve.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m good, but thanks.” He grinned. “Maybe while you feed him, I’ll get some training in. I think I’m getting a dad bod.” He joked.

“Don’t tease my like that, Stevie.” Bucky licked his lips before taking Ben out.

* * *

Walking back in the tower with Heimdall, Clint looked down and chuckled at how into his toy crossbow he was. “Your mom is going to kill me, and you know it.”

Heimdall bounced. “That’s okay!” He giggled.

“Gee, thanks, kid.” Clint muttered.

Heimdall laughed, following him to the elevator. “Momma won’t kill you. I love you!” He said happily. “You’re my friend!”

“Awe, that makes it worth it then.” He ruffled his hair. Clint saw all Thor with the grin he received from the little guy. He almost got emotional at the sight. He knew better, however. “Let’s go find momma and papa.”

Heimdall smiled happily, skipping a little. “And Ben?” He asked, extra excited.

“Sure, buddy. We can find him.” He nodded. “I’m sure your mom knows where he is. If not, JARVIS will.”

“Kitchen, sir.” The AI announced.

Clint laughed as Heimdall made a bee-line to see his little brother. “BENNY! LOOK WHAT UNCLE CLINT BOUGHT ME!” He yelled when he neared. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bucky, still wary of him.

“Me see!” Ben wiggled down to get to him.

“Hey, Bucky.” Clint greeted the man. He grabbed something to drink before leaning against the counter.

“Dada, me to play?” Ben looked up, hopeful.

“Is…is that a crossbow?” Bucky asked, looking at Clint. “You bought the 5 year old a crossbow?!”

“It’s a toy.” Clint defended calmly. “Not real arrows.” He shrugged. “Shoots nerf like arrows, and blunt ones made for targets.”

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Bucky arched a brow. brow.

Clint sighed. “He was told he needs to be careful, and he doesn’t get the ammo without an adult around.”

“Please, dada?” Ben whined.

Bucky shook his head. “No. You are not playing with a weapon.” He said firmly. “And I don’t think your Daddy would approve, either.”

Ben’s eyes watered as he looked at his brother. “But dada!!” He began crying. “I wanna play!” He stomped his small foot, huffing.

“I said no.” Bucky huffed, lifting him.

Clint scoffed, lifting a sad looking Heimdall. “I shoulda listened to Nat about you.” He rubbed his back. “Come on, kid. Let’s find your mom.” He said gently, shaking his head as he walked out, leaving Bucky to wonder what Nat had said.

Ben was wailing, fighting to wiggle out of his grip. He pushed against Bucky’s chest, wanting nothing more than to follow his big brother. “Calm down, Ben.” He said firmly.

He was hicupping with how hard he was crying and shook his head. “No!”

“JARVIS, can you tell Steve to meet me in our room?” Bucky sighed, carrying him towards the elevator, ignoring the food.

“Right away, sir.” He replied.

Bucky tried soothing Ben as they went up, his little shoves not moving him much. He had never seen Ben throw a tantrum like this, and was at a complete loss as to what he should do. As soon as he spotted his husband in the hall, he looked at him desperately. Steve’s eyebrows shot up at the sight. “What happened?!”

“Dada mean!” Ben fought, but was growing tired.

Bucky sighed. “Clint got a toy crossbow for Heimdall and Ben wanted to play with him and I said no.” He explained. “Clint took Heimdall to find Y/N, and Ben flipped out.”

“Was it dangerous?” Steve opened his arms for Ben but he didn’t want that either.

“Clint told me it wasn’t, but I figured it’s still a weapon. He said that it shoots Nerf like things, and blunt arrows for targets.” He explained.

Steve nodded understandingly and took a squirming Ben, shushing him. “It’s okay Ben, it’s okay.”

“DADA MEAN!” Ben fussed, pouting.

“No, he’s looking out for you. He didn’t want you getting hurt.” Steve told him.

Ben sleepily shook his head. “I wanna play with my brother!”

“I’m sorry, buddy. It’s for the best.” He spoke softly, rocking him. “Wanna go curl up with us and watch a movie?”

“No. Meanies.” His small voice tried to be threatening. All it did was result in an amused look from Steve.

Steve hummed softly. “But we’re meanies who love you very much. Isn’t that right Buck?”

Bucky smiled gently. “Always.” He came over, brushing Ben’s hair back. “I just wanted the best for you buddy.” He assured him. “I don’t think your mom wants you getting hurt, either.”

“Want brother.” He whined, fighting off a yawn.

“Can we get you to nap first?” Steve tried.

“Brother!” He insisted.

Nodding, Steve sighed.”JARVIS, where’s Heimdall?”

“In Mr. and Mrs. Stark’s bedroom with Mr. Barton.” He informed them.

He let out a puff of air. “Thanks.”

“Want me to go?” Bucky offered.

Steve shook his head. “No, how about you go figure out what you’re in the mood for. I’ll drop him off and then make us lunch.”

Bucky nodded, kissing his head as he passed by. “I think I can do that.” He agreed. “Bye, Ben.”

Ben ignored him, rubbing at his eyes. He wasn’t exactly the nicest kid when cranky, which was why they tried to get him to nap before reaching this point.

* * *

You cuddled Heimdall, letting him show you his toy. “And it’s completely safe?” You asked Clint.

“Of course.” He smiled. “We talked about safety- in case he chooses to try the real thing later on. He knows that he only gets the ammo with an adult around, and if you take it away, he can’t get mad at me.” Clint explained. “I let him try it at the park, he didn’t shoot it at anyone, just trees.”

You glanced at Tony, who was looking at the toy just as excitedly as Heimdall was. “Okay, then.” You smiled softly and looked at Clint. “As long as you showed him all the proper stuff.”

Clint nodded. “There was no way I’d agree to buy it if I thought he’d be dangerous with it, don’t worry.”

“I trust you.” You smiled at him, eyes flickering to the door when Steve walked in.

“Benny!” Heimdall pepped up instantly.

Ben was nodding off, but looked at his brother, reaching for him. “Someone threw a tantrum for his brother.” Steve explained. “Apparently, Bucky and I are ‘meanies’.”

“He’s not wrong.” Clint muttered.

You arched a brow at the archer before letting Heimdall take his brother. They instantly cuddled to each other and you looked at Steve. “Meanies?” You asked.

“Bucky didn’t approve of the toy.” He motioned to the crossbow. “And Ben wasn’t having that.”

You handed them a pillow as they got sleepier and arched a brow at Steve. “It’s just a toy.” You showed him the crossbow. “And Clint explained being safe to him, no ammo without an adult, all that good stuff.”

Steve took it in his hand, looking it over. He played with a bit before nodding. “Looks safe enough.” He agreed. “I’ll talk to Bucky about it.”

You gave him a soft smile and nodded, looking back at the boys. “I’m sure that’ll make Ben happy…when he wakes up.”

Steve cracked a smile and nodded, brushing Ben’s hair out of his face before doing the same to Heimdall. “They’re cute.” He said softly. “Just let me know when you want me to come get him.”

You nodded. “Can he have dinner with us?” It felt weird asking if your son could eat with you, but it was Steve’s day with him.

“I’ll check with Bucky?” He offered.

That hurt, but you nodded. “Of course.”

“You’re the dad. Not Bucky.” Clint muttered, looking at the wall.

Steve shot him a look, but was surprised when you spoke up. “It’s their day with Ben, and Bucky is his step-father. I would ask Tony if the roles were reversed.” You told him, not wanting a fight to start.

Clint also looked surprised and a bit hurt, but backed off. “Okay.” He stepped back and walked out after saying bye to everyone.

You felt bad that you had seemed to hurt him, but no matter what you did, someone would get hurt.

Steve sent you a grateful smile. “I’ll check in with you later.” he waved before heading out.

Tony was taking a picture of the boys, looking at you shyly when he felt your eyes on him. “What?” He asked innocently, making you chuckle.

“You’re adorable.” You said lovingly. “And an amazing Daddy.”

He brightened further. “I’m gonna love being called that.” He told you, his eyes going to your tknt bump.

You grinned happily, your hand going to it. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“Everything about us makes me happy, sweetheart.” He went to cuddle you, careful of the boys. Heimdall was hugging Ben protectively, and Ben was clinging to Heimdall. It was the cutest sight that you’d never get tired of seeing.

“I’m really glad they have a strong bond.” You breathed. “I hope that they’ll have the same bond with her.”


End file.
